Commercial trucks have their own unique propensities for rolling over, quite apart from the rollovers that occur in other land vehicles. While there exists many inventions in the prior art to prevent the rolling over of one-piece land vehicles, such as those disclosed by Gilbert in U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,594 and Wielenga in U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,558, the unique problems posed by the rolling over of commercial devices have not yet been addressed. Therefore, a need exists for such a solution.
A commercial truck is traditionally composed of two parts, the tractor portion in which the driver sits, and the trailer portion, which holds the truck's load. When a tractor/trailer starts to rollover, the trailer portion will lean over to about 45 degrees and the tractor portion will then rise up to around 15 degrees from the ground. This in turn will start a “whiplash” effect that throws the tractor portion on its side with incredible force, potentially causing catastrophic damage to human life as well as property. The instant invention aims to prevent such accidents, thereby preserving valuable equipment and human life.